When the Moon Cried Blood
by DoomDesireforLove
Summary: Shinku Kirai, a mysterious man that fell out of the sky joins the Soul Reapers. Rukia trys to peice together this myserious man. She couldn't be prepared for what happens. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH
1. Chapter 1

The Blood Moon Reaper (The blade, Ketsueki tsuki)

Chapter 1: Enter Shinku

Shinku Kirai was floating in a gigantic test tube of sorts. The twelfth division had just found him yesterday. They only were able to extract his name from his broken body before he fell into a wounded sleep. His sword was in a tube next to his. Nemu studied him while he floated half naked in the liquid. Kurotsuchi tapped away at his devices cranking up the healing doses. Plenty of the other soul reapers had stopped by to see the beautiful man, sleeping by himself. His long brown hair was suspended above his strong shoulders. The day was finally here after three days of intensive repair. They day he would awaken from his injuries. Usually the twelfth division didn't enjoy peering eyes but today was the exception. All of the soul reapers were gathered to meet or destroy the strange man. With the clamor it was hard to even think let alone hear a speaker. But when the twelfth captain stepped up, everyone shut the hell up. His voice cut the air,

"Now let's get to the main attraction.'

The remote in his hand clicked and drained the liquid. With another click the tubes opened letting Shinku step out. He glanced upon the crowd only to say,

"Who the hell are all of you?"

Kurotsuchi clapped his hands together and stepped up to him,

"We have restored you to acceptable health. To be honest you were on the brink for quite some time. We are the Soul Society. I have been permitted to let you join our ranks if you so desire. But we will destroy you if you decide to attack us."

Shinku thought for about a minute before speaking to the crowd,

"I will join you."

The crowd relaxed as he reached for his blade. He was led by Nemu to his temporary room. They gave him the standard soul reaper robes. He slipped on the soft cloth and heard a knock at his door. He opened it to see a short black haired woman standing there. She extended her hand and said,

"Hello my name is Rukia. It is nice to meet you."

She had a smile on her face as he gripped her hand and said,

"The feeling is mutual. My name is Shinku Kirai. I don't really know what to do. I would like to get some training in but I-"

"You what?"

"Damn I forgot about her. Rah is going to be pretty mad about this."

"Who's Rah?

"She is my protector when I am not in the world of the living. See I am human."

"What? Then how do you get here?"

"Uh, well I take a pill and then my soul comes out of my body."

"Wow. So wait, where do you live?

"Karakura Town actually. Wait I knew you looked familiar. We go to school together."'

"It is actually my clone that usually goes to school for me."

"That makes sense. Usually I have Rah help with my work. She doesn't mind so I don't either. It was nice meeting you Rukia, but I was wondering if I could do some training with someone."

A male's voice came from behind Rukia. The man's hair was red and tied back,

"If it's training you are looking for I'll help. Name's Renji. I see you are gabbing with Rukia. Do you guys know each other or something?"

"Yes actually. Rukia goes to my school in Karakura Town. But never mind that right now, when do we start training?"

"Right now."


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Chapter 2: Ketsueki Tsuki

Shinku removed his blade and held it in his left hand. Its curved blade was sharp on both ends and its handle was curved in both directions. Renji had a confused expression and Shinku could tell that his blade confused him. Without warning he used flash step and was behind Renji. His voice was quiet and sweet,

"Draw your blade. Draw it and fight with everything you have."

Renji span around to connect his blade but came up with only empty air. Shinku was now on the other side of him. He punched Renji in the spine and sent him flying. Renji regained his composure and flew at Shiku. Their blades crossed and locked, pushing against each other. Renji broke form the sword lock and swung again at empty air. Shinku was floating upside down right above Renji's head. His hair fell into Renji's face and caused him to jump back. He had a frustrated look on his face. With a smile Shiku was gone again and clocked Renji in the jaw. A stream of blood ran out of his mouth as he screamed,

"Roar Zabimaru"

His blade transformed and Shiku still held his smug composure. Renji swung his blade and was able to carry Shiku across the air. He was blocking the blade and decided to cry out,

"Immobilize."

Renji stopped in his tracks and Shiku was behind him again as he was able to move again. Renji decided it was all or nothing. He called out,

"Bankai."

His blade transformed into a gigantic snake like creature. Shinku gave an interested glance at the beast like blade. In return he decided to show him a specialty of his. He shouted,

"Break apart. Release your form."

His blade started to crack with a blue light shining from the cracks. With a blinding light the sword had become a dragon-like shape. Bits of the original were mixed into the energy dragon. And the handle had wrapped itself around Shinku's arm. With only one step, Shiku felt his body lurch. He wasn't healed enough to use this technique. He was about to lose control. He decided he needed to end this battle. The dragon enveloped his other arm and Shinku extended his first two fingers, while the dragon's mouth opened. He pointed the mouth at Renji and said,

"Cero."

A whispering noise from the white Cero became a monstrous scream as it fired directly at Renji.


End file.
